The person behind the mask
by Hasegawa-Nova
Summary: Zacharie guaranteed that he'll meet a person that matches his "weirdness" was moved to an orphan at zone 2. As time goes by he begins to warm up to this so called person and finds that this person will be more than his best friend (Batter x Zacharie Human AU) I'm not good at summarys *sigh*


Chapter 1 : the orphan  
Author's note : Well,oh boy...lets see now I'm still practicing really but I have wanted to write this for a while now and I did. Please forgive me for any mistakes and Don't hesitate to leave and I decided to keep the chapter introduction short  
Sorry but I couldn't really fit this in there so batter and zacharie is 11

A few chatters was heard from the table beside the window."Hey,who's that kid ?" the child asked the child beside him "beats me,but what's with that mask ?". Zacharie heard the discussions about him but rather not say anything and just continued walking. Zacharie was tired from the trip he had to make. He was used to being switched from one orphan to another. He just felt especially tired this time. since he flew quite a far distance. He scared the younger children sometimes and on several cases he was bullied. This time however it was because he could hardly sosialise. Usually he could at least have a friend or two but according to the orphan's caretaker he would have someone who will really fit his "weirdness" and he was guaranteed that he will like this so called someone was also moved to this orphan for the same reason. Although to all this, Zacharie wasn't the least bit excited.

"So,this will be your new dorm room. Zacharie ? Are you listening to me ?" The women raised a brow. "huh ? oh..sorry" He looked away,embarressed. Then he remembered the mask (that he claimed was a frog) was covering his face and he felt rather stupid. The women just gave him a shrug and opened the door the room "How about you go in and get to know him ? we'll tour around tomorrow. I bet you're tired.". "Thanks" Zacharie just went in and closed the door. He knew the women was right about him being tired. So then he somehow managed to drag himself to the bed with his last of power. "That's my bed" a voice that was rather muffled spoke "what ?" zacharie didn't raise his head and just shut his eyes to tired to make what the person was saying. "fine" the voice spoke again and he felt something hard and cold push him down the bed.

Zacharie finally looked up to see a boy around his age dressed like a batter,he had yellow hair that was short and neat and as for his face he couldn't make out much since it was covered with a hat all the way to the middle of his nose.  
The boy sat on the bed and looked down to zacharie "hey" He said rather bluntly actually. Zacharie gave him a chuckle and climbed up from the floor to the other bed. "That was cruel of you amigo,to push me out of the bed with your.."he looked at the bat the kid was holding and added "bat". The kid just said "okay". Zacharie just slammed himself on to the bed and shut his eyes. It was just 7 p.m and usually zacharie would still be up but this time he felt like crap and just decided to wash it away with sleep.  
"You forgot to take your shoes off" Zacharie then mumbled curse words and forced his shoes off and put it beside his bed less than happy to have his sleep interupted then he just slammed himself back to the bed and drifted off

* * *

The next morning came quite fast and before he knew it zacharie found himself walking around the orphan with the women from yesterday. "This is the cafetaria and we have lessons for languanges that consist of english,chinese,spanish and swedish. we also usually have math and science lessons sometimes,we'll inform you if there are lessons" The women began speaking and explaining everything again but Zacharie was in his own world "I guess this must be quite an good orphan considering the quality and all" Zacharie looked around "I at least expected this much from zone 2"  
The world consisted of the zone 0 until zone 28 .Seperated by sea the zones were countries that was (strangely) located by their colours. yellow,green with purple,pink with blue and orange with green. Each colour has a 7 zone. Zacharie was from zone 7 which is yellow and so the yellow colours that surrounded this area was actually homely for him.  
"and so this ends our tour, so what did you think zacharie ? do you like it here" Zacharie snapped away from his own world looked up to the women smiled at him,eyes gleaming with excitement as if saying "of course its a yes" "Uh yea it's nice" Zacharie nodded, thankful that he didn't actually need to give a half-hearted smile (thanks to the mask covering his face) " can go back to your room if you want or you can walk around." the women walked away. "I'll take the first option" Zacharie mumbled to himself and walked to his room.

When he arrived at his room, The kid from yesterday was standing in the middle of the 2 beds, swinging his bat. Not realizing zacharie was there he just kept swinging the bat over and over again. Zacharie tired of looking at his roommate swinging his bat again and again, spoke up "amigo,what are you doing ?" The kid obviously shocked by zacharie's presence, stumbled and fell from the energy he put in his last swing. Zacharie chuckled and offer his hand "I'm zacharie,nice to meet you". the kid held his hand and stood up "Batter" he mumbled "just call me that" he let go of zacharie's grip and sat down to his bed.

"You must be that weird kid they're talking about" he mumbled below his breath. Zacharie had somehow heard that and smirked at him below the mask "I heard the same about you too amigo" the batter just sat frozen and put his bat by his side "yea" he answered.

Zacharie looked at batter and smiled behind his mask "Well I hope we'll get along". He was really quite interested in his new roommate


End file.
